The Biostatistics Core will provide statistical and computational consultation and in-depth collaboration to the lung cancer SPORE research program in the areas of planning, design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory experiments, observational studies, and clinical trials. In addition, the biostatistics core will assist SPORE personnel in data forms design, data management, and data quality control.